


Lean Into Me

by harborshore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking too much is a worse contact sport than the one they get paid to do. But the morning afters aren't so bad. (Set in December 2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/gifts).



> The title is from Gaslight's "Mae". Because reasons. (Also, because the girlfriends are great, as far as I can tell, and are also not public figures, assume they've found other great people to date in this verse.)

"Goddammit." Patrick really needs to remember to drink Gatorade before bed. Usually Jonny makes him, but last night was the aftermath of such a dreadful loss and a follow-up awesome win against the Kings, so neither of them were feeling particularly responsible. They've got two days to work it off; they'll handle it and be back on track for the next game.

But seriously, who loses 7-3 to Toronto? They really need to not do that again, or Patrick will have to, like. Accept an A or something and start corralling rookies into shape. God forbid. But he bets the look on Jonny's face at the suggestion would be hilarious.

He's considering getting up and finding Jonny to tell him that (he likes to break Jonny's brain, especially early in the morning) when he tries to sit up and remembers.

"Ow."

There's a groan from the pile of blankets next to him. "Shutup." Oh yeah.

"Spend the night, take what you get in the morning." Patrick grins up at the ceiling, trying not to squint too hard against the light.

"Ugh." 

He loves it when Jonny's more hungover than him. He also. Uh. Didn't think they were still doing this. But he's definitely naked, and now he's looking on the other side of the room, he can see Jonny's clothes flung on the table. 

"We didn't have sex on the table again, did we?"

There's no response from the blankets. 

"We did." He'll have to make sure they didn't accidentally come on the fucking rug or something, but they've done worse. (There's a nightstand - or, well, there was a nightstand - in Patrick's bedroom that didn't quite hold up to Jonny leaning on it while Patrick was blowing him.)

He rolls over - slowly, a bit gingerly - and pokes what he thinks is Jonny's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

"...no." Yeah, Jonny's hangover is worse than his. Ha. 

"Come on, babe, coffee and strategy against the Preds. You know you want to."

"You make me coffee." A whole sentence. Progress.

"What'll I get if I do?"

At that, Jonny pulls the blankets off his face, the bleary stare so hilariously sulky that Patrick can't help but to giggle. "I won't kill you," he says. Aw. He basically looks as threatening as a sleepy kitten.

Patrick tells him that, and laughs as Jonny looks even sulkier. "Coffee," he says again, insistent, and yeah, okay, Patrick's a sucker, but he can make coffee. Even though his hangover is basically threatening to split his skull in two.

Sucker is the word. But Jonny's in his bed and maybe Patrick can keep him there. Things could be worse.


End file.
